Voyager System
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 600,000,000 on Nomen and the colonies. On Ahone 500,000,000 and falling. Nature of Members: Humanoids with the expected parts. They are divided into two populations. The Ahone population that lives in a more or less iron age existence and the Bhone population that is near warp age. In the last 500 years all female births have been twins, and all male birth singles. Any reverse of that is remarkable (it does happen). As a result you have double the number of girls for every boy. On the Nomen colonies the culture is that sex for pleasure is enjoyed and encouraged. Breeding is not. That is tightly controlled. Birth control is sold like candy bars. The only place where open birth is allowed is Nomen itself, the class M moon of a super Jupiter planet. Males have the initiative being rarer than females. Females display, attempting to attract males. Most marriages are trios. Female homosexual behavior is open and accepted. Culture: Thriving. The dating scene would make a Human prostitute blush. By even Orion standards, openly explicit. Clothing is seldom involved except as props. There is a good sized library of recordings as well. They don't have competitive sex, competitive pre-sex. The marital art is less about battle as showing off how fit a female you are and displaying sexually to the male who presumably is watching the contest. Lots of dance posturing and little direct contact, it does however exist. There are holds and throws, no punching. Judo meets a strip club. Outside of getting yourself the idea mate there is much culture in the other arts as well. The usual amount dedicate to mating rituals. Men are not passive in this. They seek as well as are sought. There is a healthy comedy section, drama and the brawny male hero exists, right next to the slinky female hero. If there is a "sex object" in an action film, it tends to be a pair of girls and a guy. They all win each other. You know, all start snarling at each other and end up in the big clutch at the end of the film. Bare flesh, both genders, is popular. Playgirl is the more popular publication. Playboy would be the niche market. There is high culture. It is yesterday's popular culture. Imagine if Beethoven did a variety show, or how 24th century scholars treat Lennon and McCarthy, they have had media that long. Most of the pre media cultural artifacts are considered lost. Stuck on Ahome and they had no way to remove them. Culture is not the same on Ahome the main planet. The trios are there. But there is a lack of birth control. Many areas control female behavior. While births are frequent the lack of technology means that infant mortality is high. Culture has fragmented in to hundreds of disconnected tribes each no long looking past the next harvest and staying on the good side of the hordes of pillaging Brockorverts. Organization: Scarcity technocracy. Game Role: A problem to solve. World Role: Survivors Relative Influence: Minor, just getting into the warp speed game. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Get to the stars. Relative Wealth: Minor, one system Group advantages: 2/1 male to female ratio. They can breed quickly for humanoids. Group disadvantages: The resources of the mother planet are denied them. Those who favor them: The Federation Those opposed to them: Brockorverts go figure their own people. Area of Operation: Far side of the Kliges'chee implosion zone, close to the Builder node. Headquarters Location: Nomen -- A class M super moon in orbit around a class J planet. Public Face: People recovering from a close thing. Notable Members: History of the Race: The population is divided by a war at the start of the warp age. It came down to a desire of Ahome to control the political will of the growing space colonies, and a backlash against technology by factions on Ahome, the "One World" movement. The war was vicious. Entire communities where ruthlessly wiped out. Space colonies destroyed by H-bombs. The colonies threw rocks. In the resulting aftermath the One Worlders seized power and things went steadily down hill. In 20 years they lost launch capacity. In 50 most technology. The current power structure, what exists of it, is the Holy Order of Brockorvert. A cabal of control freaks that travel the county side destroying any working technology they find, and those people that work it. With each passing generation that have narrowed the focus of what technology is permitted. Lately they have taken aim at blacksmiths. Meanwhile Nomen is doing all if can to preserve the culture and the race. With the gift of the Federation database and a load of Kliges'chee wreckage they stared building ships and they contacted the Builder Node which is offering support. A PAX mission to Ahone has taken root that seized a large island nation, mostly abandoned and has built a technology enclave. Three Brockorvert missions to destroy them have met in disaster. Two were lost at sea and the last found iron and stone axes little aid against beam weapons. The PAX mission has moved to the mainland and welcomes any that wish to come and learn. They and their defense of their ideas is spreading wildly. Brockorverts have only violence to answer knowledge and they have lost the edge in violence. Category:Planets Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Epiphany Trek